Tongue Ring
by Backne
Summary: Jade's new tongue ring has finally healed up, and she can't wait to show Tori.


Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. I make no profit from this story.

**Tongue Ring**

"So I got something new yesterday…" Jade stated, looking rather smug as she sat down at the lunch table, taking her place next to Tori. She held her head high, tilting it to the side as she peered at her friends from over her nose. No one said anything for several minutes, sharing quick glances with one another to see if anyone had a clue. Pouting in annoyance, Jade's expression soured a bit.

"Well is anyone going to make a guess?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh… a sweater?" Robbie asked uncertainly, flinching when the goth turned to face him, making him shrink back in his seat.

"No." She snapped.

"New shoes?" Andre offered, taking a bite of his burrito.

"No!" Jade snapped again.

"Oh, oh, I know! A capybara!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down between Andre and Robbie. "This one time, my brother went to the zoo, and-"

"No!" Jade hissed, narrowing her eyes at the excitable little red head.

"A new tongue ring. So it's finally healed?" Tori asked, who had been leaning around her while the others had tried to answer, watching her girlfriend talk the whole time. She had spotted the glint of silver inside her mouth a few minutes back, flashing just behind her pearly white teeth. Jade turned to her then, her black painted lips curving into a slow smile as their eyes met.

"That it is. Very good, Vega." She purred, blinking her eyes slowly as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. Tori felt herself blushing under the other girl's gaze, the fine muscles in her throat flexing delicately as she swallowed. The goth pulled her lips back in a smile, catching the ring between her incisors so as to show it off to the rest of the group.

"I really thought you would've stopped calling me that by now." Tori muttered, feeling her back stiffen a little as the girl's hand came to rest on her knee.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, you guys _are_ dating now." Robbie cut in, as if his opinion actually mattered. He abruptly start cramming food into his mouth when the goth turned to face him, a cross look on her face, letting him know it was time to shut up.

"I can call her whatever I want, puppet boy!" She growled dangerously.

"Oh I'm sure you can, babe." Rex remarked, laughing lecherously as Robbie slapped a clammy palm over his mouth.

"What did that puppet just say?" Both girls snarled at once. The ventriloquist squeaked nervously in response, bringing the puppet to rest protectively in his lap.

"H-he didn't mean it, I swear!" He yelped quickly. Jade was about to attack him when the bell rang, interrupting the would-be spat.

"I'll get you." She swore, pointing meaningfully at the puppet as his owner struggled to his feet, scrambling off to class.

"That puppet is such a perv." Tori grumbled, rolling her eyes as she got up and made to throw away her garbage. Jade shouldered her bag, picking up her girlfriend's backpack and holding it out to her when she turned around.

"Uh, oh, thanks Jade." She said in surprise, taking the bag from her and slipping the straps over her shoulders. The other girl just shrugged, walking alongside her to the singer's next class.

"Hey." Tori was stopped suddenly as a hand fastened around one of her wrists, pulling her backwards sharply.

"Wha-" She collided softly with the other girl's chest, soft breasts pushing into her chest, Jade's full lips pressing against her own in a heartbeat. The surprised noise she was about to make died away in her throat almost instantly, giving way to a little moan as her girlfriend nipped her bottom lip, stroking it with her tongue so that she opened her mouth. The newly adorned muscle slid inside almost instantly, the smooth metal ball rubbing along the ridges on the roof of her mouth. The sensation was new and different, sending a shiver down her spine as her free hand into the goth's hair. She could feel Jade's satisfied smirk, her tongue rubbing along her own, teasing with the little sphere once again before pulling away.

"What do you think, _babe_?" Jade asked as Tori's eyelids fluttered. It had been a while since they had shared an open mouth kiss, having to avoid the exchange of bodily fluids so as to prevent infection while the new piercing was healing. Up until that point, she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed it.

"I like it. A lot." She admitted, the bell ringing suddenly and startling her. "Crap, I'm late!" She yelped, turning around and running into her classroom, leaving the goth alone in the hallway.

"Get lost, Sinjin." Jade growled, not even bothering to turn around as the gawky boy's breath caught in his throat. There was a loud scuffle as he scrambled away, shoes squeaking on the tile floor in his haste. Running a single hand through her hair, she walked off, hips sashaying sassily from side to side.

Poor Tori couldn't stop thinking about that sinuous bit of metal that ran through her girlfriend's tongue, her mind wandering off each time she had a second to herself, just like that day her girlfriend went to have it done. She couldn't help but wonder what that smooth little ball would feel like when it touched certain spots on her body, like that sensitive place on her neck, or that bit of flesh behind her ear, and what if she ran it along her collarbone? She felt herself blush a bit as she imagined Jade's mouth kissing lower, nibbling and licking until she reached her inevitably erect nipples… And knowing Jade, she wouldn't stop there, moving lower still until her lips fastened around her tiny, straining—

"Uh, Tori…" She blinked back to reality, turning her head to see Robbie.

"Huh, yeah, what?" She asked, making an exaggerated expression of confusion as she fought to keep the blood from rising to her cheeks.

"You uh… Uh… Well…" He stammered, pointing awkwardly at her head as he allowed himself a little giggle. The tan girl scowled at him, one eyebrow quirked.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, reaching up to brush at her cheeks with her hands.

"You got the she-demon's black lipstick all over your mouth, girl." Rex said abruptly, chuckling as Tori's expression turned horrified. She started rubbing at her lips vigorously, unintentionally smearing and rubbing the dark makeup in so that her lips turned a dark gray.

"You're not really helping your situation. In fact, you're kinda making it worse." Robbie noted, flustering Tori even more.

"Something wrong, Miss Vega?" The teacher asked from the front of the room, making her blush deepen.

"Uh, can I be excused please? I gotta use the bathroom _really _bad." She said, covering her mouth with one hand as she did her best to hide the evidence of the kiss, to which the teacher just nodded, flicking her hand toward the door. Tori scrambled out into the hallway, speed walking to the bathroom and shoving the door wide open. About to drop her hand, she stopped dead when she found Trina standing in front of one of the mirrors, powdering her cheeks and making kissy faces at herself.

"What're you doing in here?" Tori snapped, glaring at her rather vain older sister, who turned around to face her as if she owned the place.

"What're _you_ doing here?" She shot back, widening her eyes before rolling them and going back to her makeup. Letting out an exasperated growl, Tori was about to leave when the bathroom stall behind her sister swung open, Jade strutting out into view. The older Vega blinked in shock, stumbling back an inch or two in her annoyingly tall pumps.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked sharply, her expression mortified. The goth arched one pierced eyebrow, not bothering to look at her.

"Long enough. Now get out." She said, giving her a push toward the hallway.

"Wha-" She started, about to cop an attitude.

"I said _get out_!" Jade snarled, turning a wicked glare onto her. Shutting her mouth, she shoved past her sister and scampered out into the hallway, nearly falling over and breaking an ankle in the process.

"What're you doing here? Didn't you go to class?" Tori asked as Jade stepped forward, taking her by the hand and pulling her further into the bathroom, twisting the main lock so no one could get in from the hallway.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Jade! Wait, why did you just lock the door? Hey, _hey_!" She found herself being backed up against the bathroom counter, pinned between it and her girlfriend's body.

"Ssh." Jade said simply, kissing her on the lips.

"No I will not 'ssh'! I came in here to wash _your_ lipstick off, not get more put on!" She snapped, her hands pressing into Jade's chest.

"Why? Everyone knows you belong to me, and I think you should leave it. It looks rather good on you…" She purred, taking the half-latina's face in her hand and stroking her gray bottom lip with her thumb. "Maybe you should come over to my house later and we can play 'makeover'." She suggested, although Tori wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. She decided to ignore it and focus on the more important thing at hand.

"Jade, you should be in class. _I_ should be in class." Tori said, pushing lightly against the goth, preventing her upper body from getting any closer, before all hope of escape was lost.

"Don't care." The goth said, surprisingly patient as she slapped her girlfriend's hands away.

"Well you should." Tori said weakly as Jade's mouth got closer, moving within kissing range. Oh that mouth… "A-and besides, you don't own me." She added. This, of all things, actually stopped her.

"Oh don't I?" She challenged, pulling back with a sassy twist of her head. Tori blinked away the haze that had threatened to take over her brain, forcing her eyes to stare into blue-green irises rather than at those hypnotic lips.

"No, you don't." She confirmed, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head with a little attitude of her own. Jade blinked at first, giving away her surprise before the smug look settled back into place.

"I think I _do_." She said, pushing her lower body into Tori's so that her back pressed harder into the counter, the sharp edge of it digging through her clothes and into her skin.

"And what makes you say that?" She retorted, her voice a little fainter than she would've liked. The smile widened into a grin.

"Because I know that if I kiss you, just once, even for a second, that you'll do almost anything I tell you to. Of course, that's just one of many ways I know." Jade said, taking each of Tori's wrists in one hand, pulling them away so that she could press her larger chest against hers in that way she knew drove the other girl crazy. Silly little Vega was a bit more into girls than she would like to admit, but Jade knew all about her little weakness and just how to utilize it. "And don't even get me started on the way you beg me to make you-"

"Don't you dare say it." Tori growled, narrowing her eyes.

"_Cum_." The goth took special care to annunciate the M at the end, letting it roll deliciously off the tip of her tongue and hang in the air between them. The girl just glared at her in response. She had a rather peculiar love-hate relationship with that word, and she was having trouble deciding on which emotion she was leaning toward right about then.

"You are so… so distasteful sometimes." Tori huffed, her bottom lip pooching out as she started to pout.

"And yet you don't deny it." Jade said, eyes sliding shut as she leaned forward again, intent on kissing her.

"What're you doing in here, anyway?" The other girl asked suddenly, pulling her head back, not yet willing to give in. The goth paused, her eyes opening again, unmasked annoyance showing in her expression.

"Waiting." She said, trying to move in once more. Tori turned her face to the side.

"For what?" She asked, practically able to feel her skin sizzling as Jade glared at her.

"You, numbskull." She growled, reaching up and grabbing her face before she could pull away, forcing her to keep her head still long enough for their lips to make contact. There might as well have been a set of giant flashing pixels hanging over Tori's head then, because it was game over the instant that insanely talented mouth began working its magic on her.

Nibbling and sucking her bottom lip was more than enough to coax the girl into willingly opening her mouth, granting Jade access to the moist cavern for the second time in the last thirty minutes. The smooth muscle of her tongue slid along Tori's own, teasing with feather light touches until she fell into her trap, having been coaxed into exploring the other girl's mouth. She moaned quietly as Jade caught her tongue lightly between her teeth before sucking softly, running the ring along the underside of her girlfriend's. Vega's free hand came up to bury itself in Jade's hair again, reminding the goth to release the other one so that it could curl around the back of her neck, holding her in place. She moaned herself when Tori's fingernails pressed into her skin lightly at first, increasing in pressure in the way she knew her girlfriend liked. She loved how much control she had over Tori, like putty in her hands.

The girl let out a soft whine when she pulled away, causing her to smile in triumph. Lips back into pouting position, fine eyebrows fixed together on the girl's tan forehead in a rather pitiful look the goth had come to love. It was the face she often made when she was denied something she wanted during sexual situations, and Jade _loved_ denying her until she begged.

"Why do you have to be such a great kisser? It makes things like saying no so much harder..." Tori grumbled, chocolate eyes opening again.

"All the better to make you beg with." She answered, pressing another little kiss to her lips. "But I'll save that for later, when we can afford to be a little noisier." She added as Tori opened her mouth to argue.

"What exactly do you have planned?" She asked, getting suspicious when suddenly Jade grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and setting her down on the countertop between two sinks.

"You'll see, now stop talking so damn much." Tori once again started to argue, when Jade pressed one slender finger against her lips. "Trust me, you'll like it, so just be quiet for me." She breathed, silencing the singer for a few seconds, which was enough time to get her hand under the girl's shirt, blanking her mind of all coherent thought as hot fingers crawled up over her flat stomach. Her breath hitched as skilled fingers slipped underneath her left bra cup, finding her already erect nipple and catching it between her thumb and index finger. Tori let out a whimper as Jade twisted and tugged on it carefully, scraping one fingernail lightly over the duct and making her hiss, arching her back forward.

"Thata girl." Jade breathed, the comment simultaneously demeaning and flattering in that way the goth was famous for. She moaned a little louder when the goth's other hand joined the first, playing with her right nipple now too.

"Mmmn, Jade…" Tori mumbled, breathing harder than before as she opened her mouth to speak again. Jade wasn't sure if the girl was going to ask for more or make one last little attempt at getting her to stop, but the sentence was lost in another moan the harder she pinched. Cold air touched heated skin as Vega's shirt and bra were pushed up and bunched in a fist level with her collarbones, a warm, wet and quite welcome mouth greeting her sensitive chest. Despite the fact Jade often teased Tori for her somewhat small breasts, she didn't actually mind at all, because their sensitivity more than made up for their lack of size. This of course attributed to her utter responsiveness in the bedroom, which was an invaluable quality in a partner as far as she was concerned. Tori was the perfect mix of nosey and physical when she reacted to the goth's touches, making all the right sounds and touching her back in just the right ways…

The sensation of the warm, smooth little ball sliding along her right nipple was ten times better than she had even imagined, especially because it was coupled with the moist softness of Jade's tongue. The goth enjoyed experimenting with it, drawing the bit of metal in wet lines over the girl's areola, swirling it around her nipple and teasing the tiny, oh-so sensitive duct with it. Tori moaned and gasped her appreciation all the while, cradling Jade's head and stroking her hair. She hissed a bit when the other girl closed her teeth around the tip of her breast without warning, tugging just a bit before releasing it and then fastening her mouth around it once more, sucking carefully so as to soothe her. Jesus, the girl was a master with her mouth, and it never ceased to amaze her every time.

Switching to the other nipple, Jade used it as a distraction, her hands crawling upward from shapely, clothed thighs to her girlfriend's hips, slipping the button of her jeans free without attracting any attention. Unfortunately, when she began tugging the zipper down, Tori opened her eyes, catching on to her plan.

"Jade, what are you—Ah!" She hissed as Jade jerked the zipper the rest of the way down, quickly slipping her hand into her pants and past her underwear, fingers sliding along her already wet slit. "N-no, Jade… not here, please…" She whimpered, trying to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. She brought one hand down to grab her girlfriend's wrist to try and pull it away, but wound up clutching it tighter against her, mewling as a smooth finger pad began massaging her swollen clit delicately. Knowing she lacked physical will power, she did her best to verbally dissuade her from further ministrations instead, although she couldn't quite keep the provocative noises she was making from escaping her mouth.

"J-J, ah… Baby, please s-stop… Someone is gonna heaaaaah, ah… h-hear us… Oh _God,_ that feels good." She gasped as the goth slid her fingers lower, rubbing along her entrance while continuing to massage her nub with the butt of her palm, the girl's tight jeans constricting her movement considerably.

"You're undermining yourself, Vega." Jade noted, her voice taking on the husky, breathless sound it often did during sex, making the girl even wetter. "Judging by those sweet little noises you're making, I'd even go as far as to say you're enjoying this." Jade managed to slip the tip of her middle finger into Tori, more than pleased with what she found. She had a theory that Tori enjoyed sex in public places much more than she let on ever since their first time trying it out, the threat of being caught putting that extra edge on things so that the orgasms were that much more intense. But sweet, _innocent_ little Tori would never willing admit to it, oh no.

"Someone… Hear… Ooooh, mmnnnn…" Her fingers curled around the edge of the counter, legs spreading further. Really, why did she even bother speaking when her body only betrayed her?

"Then let them hear. Let them hear me _fucking_ my girlfriend on a bathroom counter, and how much she _moans _for me while I do it." Jade purred, annunciating each 'naughty' word, watching with satisfaction as Tori's eyebrows twitched with each one. It was so cute and yet so hot how she reacted to dirty talk. Satisfied Tori was now utterly defeated, she pulled her hand free of the girl's tight-ass pants, holding her wet hand up in front of the girl's face, waiting until her eyes were open to slowly lick the girl's sweet juices from her fingers.

"And I thought Rex was a perv…" Tori wheezed, but the impossibly aroused look on her face told her girlfriend that she really didn't have a problem with that. Reaching out, Jade grabbed her pants by the belt loop, giving one powerful yank so that Tori squealed as she slid forward. She hit her girlfriend's body softly as the goth worked her pants down along with her pink panties, tugging at them until they were bunched around her ankles, unable to be taken off because of her shoes. The singer could only gasp for much needed air as her bottom was pulled to the edge of the counter, Jade kneeling on the floor and forcing her knees apart so that her legs formed a diamond, allowing her space to fit her face between the girl's legs.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Tori breathed out as Jade moved it, her glistening slit beckoning to her. Allowing herself a short laugh, she looked up and met Tori's eyes, shooting one last remark up at her before her face disappeared from view.

"You mean you can't believe you're _letting_ me do this." She corrected, and before the other girl had time to answer, drug her tongue through slick folds. Tori let out a rather high pitched moan as the muscle teased all round her swollen clit, meaning to drive her insane as her hips twitched, hands moving to tangle in Jade's hair in an attempt to hold her head in place. But Jade wasn't having any of that, pushing closer but moving lower, tongue pushing into her girlfriend's wet entrance and thrusting lightly. One of the girl's hands was forced to abandon her lover's head, instead clapping over her mouth to stifle the loud cry of pleasure that threatened to give them away. The ring teased her inner walls, a unique hard spot among the softness of Jade's tongue, brushing over the sensitive spot inside her just to make her hips buck forward. But, in the mood to be cruel, the goth retracted the muscle from within her, returning to teasing her inner folds once again.

"If you're gonna f-fuck me in here, at least l-let me get off, you damn tease!" Tori grit out in frustration.

"That's no way to talk to your mistress, Tori." Jade shot back, smirking up at her evilly. Jade's gentleness during sex _always_ came at a price; tender touches coupled with the denial of the thing she craved most. And even though she didn't like the situation, she knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. The goth had a rather large ego, and she never passed up an opportunity to force Tori to stroke it. Ironic, given the circumstances.

"P-please, Jade…" She said, her voice rising in pitch as the girl's tongue brushed lightly over her nub.

"Mmm, please what? Please stop? Please leave?" She asked, starting to pull away when frantic hands clutched at her.

"No!" She yelped, eyes opening as she looked down at Jade's gorgeous porcelain face, the wetness from her sex coating those soft white cheeks and chin, making her black lips glisten. "Please let me… _cum_." She whispered, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Since you asked so nicely." She smirked, eyes sliding closed as she gave herself up to the rather enjoyable task of bringing her girlfriend to the precipice of physical pleasure with her mouth. She stroked the bud with the tip of her tongue, lightly at first, then more firmly before introducing it to the smooth surface of the metal ring. Tori's hips twitched when it touched her, licking her dry lips as she gasped for air, the hand the hadn't left Jade's head tightening in her hair as the other fastened over her mouth again.

Jade moaned as well, rubbing the metal ball along her girlfriend's swollen clit first vertically, then in circles, dipping past the hood to very carefully touch the tiny head hidden beneath. The girl's hips were bucking in no time, a sharp, muffled cry wrenching itself from her chest as two fingers pushed into her suddenly, filling her as the goth's tongue continued stroking and lapping. She set a fast past, pumping the digits back and forth until her girlfriend was dangling over the edge, tiny gasps and mewls of ecstasy falling from her lips. She then curled her fingers backwards inside of her, sending her the rest of the way over. A hoarse, ragged sound was subdued by Tori's hand as she struggled to stay quiet and failed miserably, trembling as waves of pleasure rocked her body, lessening fractionally with each pulse. Once she was finished and floating back down to Earth, Jade pulled her face back, withdrawing long, skilled digits from within Tori's quivering body.

"What a good girl you are, cumming so hard for me." She purred, watching her girlfriend's chest heave up and down wildly. "But then again, I knew you'd give in to me. It always ends well for you when you do what I want." Tori gaped at her, about to get angry when she realized something her girlfriend had just given away.

"Wait… Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, let me get this straight. You had this whole thing _planned_, didn't you!?" Tori asked, her voice rising.

"From the moment I showed up at lunch." Jade admitted, as if it were completely normal to plot a sexcapade in your high school bathroom. The other girl's jaw pumped wordlessly for several seconds, her hands flapping around as she tried to find the right words to express herself.

"You… you schemer!" She hissed, pointing with an accusing index finger at the amused goth, who just laughed, turning on the sink and washing Tori's juices from her face.

"Why thank you." She said, her voice dripping with self-satisfaction.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Oh come on Tori, you knew exactly what I was capable of the second we started dating and you _still_ said yes. And whether you admit it or not, I know you love it."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine. Maybe a little."

"Exactly."

**A/N: Some late night PWP for my secondary OTP. If this fic gets removed for graphic content, you can always find it at the adult fanfiction link on my profile.**


End file.
